runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Quests
right|thumb|De Quest lijst|200px thumb|Een speler die de Questcape emotie uitvoert Afbeelding:Questicon.PNG In runescape zijn er verschillende mensen of monsters die je hulp nodig hebben. Een quest is een opdracht of hulp die jij van iemand krijgt. Het is dan de bedoeling dat jij die quest voltooit. Je kan de quest maar één keer doen. Sommige questen zullen moeilijk zijn en de andere andere zullen weer makkelijk zijn. Je krijgt ook altijd een beloning als je de quest hebt gehaald. Je beloning is meestal Experience in een Skill en questpunten of toegang tot een nieuw gebied, item of mini game of iets anders. Voor members die alle questen hebben gehaalt, hebben ook nog de mogelijkheid om een mooie questcape te halen bij de Wise Old Mand. Je kunt de lijst van questen zien in je quest journal op je Runescape scherm. De questen hebben in je quest journal een verschillende kleur. Rood Nog niet gestart Geel Nog bezig Groen Voltooid Sommige questen zijn ook mini-questen. Deze questen zullen niet al te lang duren en je krijgt er ook geen quest punt voor. Er zijn in totaal 154 questen, waarvan er 135 voor members zijn en 18 voor non-members. Met in totaal 284 quest punten te behalen. Maximale benodigheden Voor vele questen heb je bepaalde Skills nodig die je tijdens de quest zullen helpen. Bij de meeste questen kun je de quest niet starten totdat je de juiste skill hebt. hieronder staan de maximale skills, combat level en questpunten die je nodig hebt voor alle questen: 6 nieuwste questen Datum van uitkomst De datum van uitkomst lijst, is een lijst waarop staat waanneer de Quest in het spel werd toegevoegd. Lees de Quest datum pagina voor een complete lijst. Lijst met questen Als je iets specifieks zoekt druk dan op Ctrl F, en zoek de quest die je zoekt! Of zoek ze hier. type=search width=42 namespaces=Main**, Quests** ---- Non-member questen ---- Member quests Mini-Quests: Mini-questen zijn kleine questen. Deze questen staan ook niet in je quest journaal op je Runescape scherm. Quest beloningen Bij elke Quest krijg je wel een beloning. Meestal is dat XP in Skills maar soms zijn ook spullen, geld of toegang tot een gebied. Als je wilt weten van welke Quest je welke beloning krijgt Lees dan hier verder. Series Een serie zijn de gevolgquesten met hetzelfde verhaal lijn. Vele van deze series zijn nog niet opgelost en moeten nog een goed einde hebben. Of juist een slecht einde. Varrock serie thumb|Arrav in de [[Varrock serie]] De Varrock series gaan over de de legende van Arrav. De bewoners van Varrock verwachten snel een aanval op hun geliefde stad en willen dat jij gaat voorkomen. Je zult in deze serie meer te weten komen over de legende van Arrav en de legendarische held zelf tegen komen. *'Series:' ** Shield of Arrav ** Demon Slayer ** ** Defender of Varrock Camelot serie De Camelot series gaan over koning Arthur en zijn ridder van de ronde tafels. Een vijandelijke macht wilt het kasteel Camelot weer terug en zal er alles aan doen om het weer in zijn handen te krijgen. *'Series:' ** Merlin's Crystal ** Holy Grail ** King's Ransom Dorgeshuun serie In deze series zul je een hele nieuwe ras tegenkomen die al jarenlang verscholen zit onder Lumbridge. *'Series:' ** The Lost Tribe ** Death to the Dorgeshuun ** Another Slice of H.A.M. ** Land of the Goblins ** The Chosen Commander Elemental Workshop serie In deze series zul je een nieuwe metaal soort ontdekken en kennis maken met de elemantal wezens in Gielinor. *'Series:' ** Elemental Workshop I ** Elemental Workshop II Feeën serie De Feeën worden bedreigt en hun stad is weer gevonden. *'Series' ** Lost City ** A Fairy Tale Part I ** A Fairy Tale Part II Fremennik serie De Fremenniks hebben jouw hulp weer nodig. Ze worden aangevallen door trollen, geesten uit het water en nachtmerries. *'Series:' ** The Fremennik Trials ** The Fremennik Isles ** Olaf's Quest ** Lunar Diplomacy ** Dream Mentor Gnome serie thumb|De apen De kabouters, beter bekend als de Gnomes hebben jouw hulp nodig met infiltreren in de apen wereld. Ook hebben ze wat problemen met één van hun eigen mensen. *'Series:' ** The Grand Tree ** Monkey Madness ** The Eyes of Glouphrie ** The Path of Glouphrie ** Tree Gnome Village De Making History serie Ontdek de geschiedenis of maak hem zelf. En misschien als je goed oplet zul je een nieuwe rune ontdekken. *'Series:' ** Making History ** Meeting History Handelmort's mansion in Ardougne thumb Handelmort heeft jouw hulp nodig met wat onaardige planten voor zijn prachtige tuin. *'Series:' **Tribal Totem **Back to my Roots De Myreque quest series De Myreque hebben het moeilijk met het weerstaan van de vampieren die hun bevolking uitmoord. *'Series:' ** In Search of the Myreque ** In Aid of the Myreque ** Darkness of Hallowvale ** Legacy of Seergaze Miscellania en Etceteria series ** Throne of Miscellania ** Royal Trouble De Plague city serie thumb|De [[Temple of Light ]] Durf jij je gasmasker af te zetten in een stad waar de plaag heerst? Kom achter de waarheid van de plaag en het echte kwaad in Ardougne. Vindt de Elven en help ze voordat de wereld vergaat. Series: ** Plague City ** Biohazard ** Underground Pass ** Regicide ** Roving Elves ** Mourning's Ends Part I ** Mourning's Ends Part II The Rise of Lucien serie thumb|[[Lucien]] Lucien is terug en harder dan ooit. Zal hij goddelijke krachten krijgen en een nieuwe God Wars kunnen bezorgen? *'Series:' ** Temple of Ikov ** Sea Slug serie De Sea slug terroriseren de bewoners in het stadje Witchhaven. *'Series:' ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace ** Kennith's Concerns Sophanem and Menaphos serie ** Icthlarin's Little Helper ** Contact! ** Dealing with Scabaras Temple Knight serie Sir Amik Varze|thumb ** Black Knights' Fortress ** Recruitment Drive ** Wanted! ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace ** Kennith's Concerns Troll series ** Death Plateau ** Troll Stronghold ** Eadgar's Ruse ** My Arm's Big Adventure ** Troll Romance Quest cape right Voor mensen die alle questen hebben voltooid inclusief de mini questen hebben de mogelijkheid om de mooie en sterke quest cape te halen. Er zal ook nog een mooie hood (cap over je hoofd) bij zitten. Afbeelding:Questcape_en_hood.gif Als je alle questen hebt voltooid kun je hem kopen voor 99.000 gp bij de Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. De quest cape hoort bij de Cape of Achievements. De cape geeft dezelfde stats en bonussen als de andere capen. Deze cape kan helaas niet getrimd worden. De cape zal als gewoonlijk ook een emotie geven. Bij deze emotie komt er het quest symbool boven je hoofd en je zal een beetje gaan zweven en er zal bliksem uit het symbool komen. Categorie:Quests